nurdpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
Leonardo leads. The Leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through. Biography Early Life Leonardo was once a human, but he was killed and was reincarnated as a turtle because he was probably a sinner during his human life. As a turtle he was experimented on with experimental Mutagen. However, Leo and his brothers that are coincidentally totally related, found themselves in the sewers and were adopted by a human turned rat who decided to change his name because reasons, named Splinter. However, knowing that the outside world would be unkind, Splinter decided to teach Leo and his brothers how to beat people to death with Ninjitsu. And while people will complain about learning Ninjitsu from a book, people will continue to never question how they manage to find these traditional ninja weapons. Meeting April O'Neil Years later, Leo and the other guys see the foot taking hostages in the subway due to the illegally hacked security cameras. Leo and his brothers arrive to the rescue, with Leo either efficiently or accidentally murdering a good number of them before tying up their corpses and escaping to the rooftops. Atop the rooftops, Leo then pulls out his katanas because it looks cool. However, once April O'Neil tries to take a photo of them, Leo climbs to the top of a watertower so he can do a cool jump off of it. He then tries to calm April down despite the being one of the only turtles who has his weapons drawn. April understandably faints and once she wakes up, Leo argues with Raph before threatening April and jumping off the rooftops with his brothers. Ambush at the Lair Leo and his brothers return to the lair, where Splinter abuses them for disobeying him. He then subjects them to several hours of mind numbing torture to gain information on where they had gone. After Michelangelo sqeals, Splinter orders the turtles to find the girl and wipe away the- eh fuck it. Leo and the others kidnap April and bring her to the lair. Once at the lair, Splinter tells them a long and boring story that can be found at the start of the biography and on all of the other Turtle pages. However, the Turtles are then ambushed by the feet militia. As Leo hacks some guys to pieces, he orders Raph to go somewhere and orders Mikey to get April away from the camera. However, Leo spots his sensei getting the shit kicked out of him. Leo then spins into a bunch of guys who zap the hell out of him. But Leo escapes by... I really don't know, he like...overloads them or something. However, he along with Donatello and Mikey, give themselves up to save Splinter from The Shredder, who is a filthy fucking liar. Leo and the other two unimportant brothers are then tazed and captured. Powers & Abilities Abilities To be added Category:IDW Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Category:Baldies Category:Males Category:Mutated Animals Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers with Attitude